


MC's Determined, Saeyoung's Stubborn, & Saeran has abandonment issues

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: MsysticMessenger MY way [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (ง •̀_•́)ง, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Saeyoung and Saeran are precious babs that deserve all the love, Soulmate AU, This is what happens when I start googling soulmate AUs..., also romantic soulmates, and MC is gunna give it so them damnit, artist MC, but it's most likely, concerned!MC, drabble-ish type chapters, genderfluid 707/Luciel/Saeyoung???, maybe not entirely sure yet, plotonic soulmates is adorable and great fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: If MC is anything they're determined (and stubborn) to give their soulmates the happiness they deserve, and isn't taking no as an answer. Because god damn it these two are precious babs and anyone who harms even a hair on their heads will feel MC's wrath.





	1. MC threw the Years

A small child, who couldn’t be any older than six sat perfectly still with a look of intense concentration on their face as they carefully drew kittens on their arm around the faded scars that were from they’re soulmates. Even at six it was obvious to them that whoever their soulmates were, they weren’t in a good place and as they couldn’t help them they took to drawing all sorts of cute, fluffy animals so they’d know that they weren’t alone—that there was at least one person out there that cared.

“MC, dear.” Their mother sighed as she set down breakfast. “What’re you drawing now sweetie?”

“It’s kitties today, mommy!” MC chirped, not looking up from her work.

“That’s a very good drawing, sweetie. I’m sure they’ll love them.”

“Mmmhmm. I hope so mommy.”

* * *

 MC frowned in confusion at the message messily scribbled out on their stomach. Why would one of their soulmates be apologizing? Where were they going away somewhere? Going where? All these questions and more were running through MC’s head, but she knew she wasn’t going to get any answer’s. Their soulmates never responded in anything other than more doodles or puns, so instead they did the only thing they could do in this situation and drew a mosaic of color around the words.

* * *

The tattoo first appeared when they were working in their studio, paint and pastel dust on every possible surface—even plastered in their hair in a colorful array. And to be honest they didn’t even notice it right away, not until they were cleaning up at the end of the day. Heck it wasn’t even them that noticed.

“Oi! MC hey…what’s that on your arm?”

“Hmm? Watcha talkin’ about Eun-Ji?”

“Your arm. Is that some sort of new drawing you did or something?”

“Huh…? Oh, um I don’t—I don’t have any idea. It’snot something I did.” They scrubbed at it thinking it was paint. “It’snot coming off…do you think one of them got a tattoo or something?”

Eun-Ji shrugged. “It’s possible.”


	2. Meeting the R.F.A

MC sat in the apartment—which apparently belonged to some dead woman and where this ‘RFA’ group wanted them to stay while they helped them prepare for some charity party. It wasn’t like it was a bad thing, considering they tended to just live out of their car since it made traveling for exhibitions easier; plus, they could donate a few of their own works to auction off for charity donations. The one thing that bothered them though was how they all kept insisting they were a girl, no matter how many times they said otherwise. MC sighed in reassignment as they lugged their pair of suitcases up to the apartment, they’d figure it our eventually.

Once settled they picked up their phone about to call Eun-Ji, but was interrupted by their phone ringing from an unknown number.

“…”

“…I’m hanging up.”

“Whaaa!? No! It’s me Seven. I was just calling to check your number. I gave it to the other’s so if you get a call from this app, it’s them.”

MC snickered. “Yeah, okay thanks Seven.”

“Oooo compliment! Well back to slaving away at work for poor lil’ ol’ me.”

MC chuckled at his antics, tossing their phone to the side as they rummaged through the smaller suitcase looking for a pen to do a little doodle on their arm. Completely having forgotten about calling their friend.


	3. Cranky MC, weird emails, & Seven realizes

MC raised an eyebrow, taking a screenshot of the chat. “They’re going to corrupted me?” They muttered under their breath, “I’d make a ‘that’s what she said’ joke, but fuck that’s just damn too easy.” Exiting the chat, they ran a hand through short messy brown hair and stretched before flopping into bed.

* * *

_~Ring~_

_~Ring~_

“Hello.” MC grumbled sleepily, a bit peeved from having been woken up from the first decent sleep that they’d gotten in several days now.

“MC!” MC hissed pulling the phone away from their ear from volume of Seven’s yell. “I’m _so_ sorry! I let someone attack you.”

“The only thing attacking me is the volume of your voice,” MC muttered.

“Err, sorry…”

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter now, the prophecy has been foretold.” The quiet chuckle that they heard had a tired smile spreading across their face, “can I go back to bed now? That’s been the first decent sleep I’ve gotten in a few days now…”

“Of course! Don’t worry Defender of Justice 707 will solve this lickity split!”

* * *

_Jumin Han: did you also get the email MC?_

_MC: nah_

_MC: nope_

_MC: nada_

_707: me neither!_

_707: Jumin could you forward me the email?_

* * *

MC grumbled they’d never done very well with being cooped up inside and that’s exactly what was happening because of this damn hacker. So, to distract themselves they had taken to drawing for their soulmates and now they had their arms completely covered in markers, with their right leg not far from being the same.

* * *

Saeyoung glanced at the colorful drawings that covered his hands and continued up his arms; whoever this artist was he didn’t deserve them—he just hoped they and Saeran would be happy together. Pulling himself away he went back to his coding, though that didn’t last long as his gaze drifted to the CCTV feed where he could see MC sitting crisscross doodling on themselves. At first, he thought nothing of it, but a closer inspection told him the doodles on their arms were the same as the ones on his; and he knew. It was them, MC was the one who had covered him and his brother in hundreds of drawings of little cats back when they were children—it was MC’s drawings that would always, without fail bring a smile to his brother’s face. Saeyoung hoped they still did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that ended on a depressing note...kinda...mostly...


	4. Two Lifetimes of Sadness to make up for

MC just stared at the boy who’d just moments ago had come crashing through the window. He was say something, but they weren’t paying attention to busy staring at the tattoo on his shoulder; their hand gripping the sleeve that covered their own version. Heck they didn’t even really register when Seven came barreling into the apartment, not even the bomb threatening to go off was enough to dragging them from their surprised and shocked state.

“MC…?”

That was Seven’s voice. When had he gotten here? They didn’t know, but after what felt like a million years they eventually found their voice. “What… That boy… He…was one of them. Seven. Seven, I have to help him. _I have to_!” That was when they noticed the unshed tears in Seven’s eyes, “Sev—” They paused staring at the little cat doodles that decorated his arm and they knew. “Seven it’s okay. Please don’t cry! We’ll save him together! I _promise_. _I promise on my life okay_? So please don’t cry. _Please_.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He whispered as he hugged them tightly. “I’m dangerous. You deserve someone so much better than me…”

“Well you’re stuck with me. Both of you are cause I’m not going anywhere; god damnit! _I’ll make sure you’re both happy even if it’s the last thing I do_.”

“Don’t say that MC. The world needs good people like you in it.”

“Then, we’ll just have to protect each other.” MC said smiling that little smile, “besides I can’t go and die anyway I’ve got two lifetimes of sadness to make up for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst with a sprinkle of good ending.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I've written now...


End file.
